Enfrentados
by Cos Malory Black
Summary: Porque entre Bellatrix y Sirius, el sexo siempre parece un enfrentamiento. Siempre lo es.


**Pairing:** Sirius/Bellatrix

**Autora:** chilvicos. No estoy segura de haber puesto el rating bien, así que si no lo está y alguien me corrigue, muchísimas gracias. :)

* * *

Se levanta de la cama con suavidad, procurando no hacer ruido ni destaparle. El cuidado es más una costumbre que una necesidad porque sabe, con la seguridad que da la experiencia, que está profundamente dormido. Tal vez cuidar cada movimiento siempre haya sido más una forma de defenderse de esos instintos rápidos que posee él, que a veces parece capaz de oler su presencia y a veces actúa ante ella como si le repugnara y le atrajera a la vez. Tal vez sea más un objetivo en que entretener la mente mientras sus fuerzas se reagrupan tras el último enfrentamiento.

Porque entre Bellatrix y Sirius, el sexo siempre parece un enfrentamiento. Siempre lo es.

Discuten. Al principio sólo eran pullas y el juego del sexo y la lucha de poder continuo, dos machos alfa de la misma estirpe con la misma sangre, la misma barbilla y la misma magia en la mirada, siempre intentando dominar al otro dentro y fuera de la cama. Es apasionado, es poderoso, y a veces, el sexo entre ellos son muñecas atadas con bufandas y arañazos en el estómago y zarpazos en las nalgas.

Luego es otra cosa.

Discuten. Perros infectados por la rabia. Tiran las palabras a través de la habitación y Bellatrix sabe, porque puede que no tenga ese instinto físico pero tiene otros que la alertan, que esta vez no hay marcha atrás, que las frases que se le atropellan en la boca y salen con fuerza una detrás de otra no van a ser pasadas por alto por ninguno de los dos. Escupe su odio por todo lo que él quiere con esa fe ciega y ese amor imposiblemente puro, infectada por los celos más que por el desprecio. Escupe lo que está pasando, lo que sabe, lo que ocurrirá y el nombre de todo ello (Voldemort), y ve cómo a Sirius le sube la bilis por la garganta cuando la magia negra que lleva en las venas se retuerce de deseo, más ansiosa que nunca por Bellatrix, exigiendo más palabras, mucho más de él (Voldemort).

Se aleja de ella sin palabras, asqueado, luchando contra sí mismo, doblado levemente por la cintura, una mano en la pared, otra en el pecho, asfixiado por ese poder maldito del que nunca se puede deshacer y ahora amenaza con poseer o consumir. Bellatrix lo sabe porque lo ha sentido y no entiende porqué se resiste, cuando su esencia y su alma y lo más importante (su magia), tienen tan claro el camino a seguir y Sirius no hace más que darle con esfuerzo la espalda, con ese dramático esfuerzo.

Se acerca a él mientras repite el nombre (Voldemort) y teje en su piel un hechizo sin magia y repite el nombre (Voldemort) sin parar. Le fascina la respuesta involuntaria de Sirius, el deseo que emana de él, la magia más pura luchando por dominarle y llegar a la fuente (Voldemort), a la fuente que no deja de llamarle. Siente una ternura rara y frágil viéndole frente a ella tan débil, tan vulnerable. Se acerca dos pasos y le abraza y le nota derrumbarse contra ella concentrado en su lucha interna, y siente algo que podrían ser sollozos si Sirius Black no fuera un Black hasta la médula. Le besa en las mejillas sin pensar y él se deja hacer, más vencido de lo que ha estado nunca, cogiendo aire. Le besa en la nariz, en la barbilla, sin pensar. Le susurra mentiras que siente auténticas y dice otra vez el nombre (Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort), y le asegura que él le cuidará.

La sujeta los brazos, la aleja. _Cállate._ Coge aire, lo suelta. _No vuelvas a decirlo más._ Le aprieta los brazos con fuerza, con saña. _No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más._ La vuelve a acercar a él, se lo dice a dos centímetros de su nariz. _Me das asco._ Ascienden las manos hasta sus hombros y la empuja. _Aléjate de mí._ Y ella vuelve a acercarse furiosa, humillada, dolida. _Yo no te doy asco, Sirius._ Ella también sabe escupir. Saben hacer exactamente lo mismo que él. _Eres tú el que te das asco._ Y le besa, metiéndole la lengua en la boca entreabierta como si quisiera violarle, sacándole a dentelladas el deseo a la superficie, venciéndole.

Follan como animales. Sirius encima, poseído por un odio enfermizo. Bellatrix debajo, arañando, mordiendo, golpeando. Follan como animales pero es mentira, porque los animales no hacen nada con esa rabia negra y no mezclan la magia en el sexo, no entrelazan el poder con el deseo. Follan con una rabia que sólo encuentra final en un orgasmo que deja a Sirius inconsciente y a ella, que sólo quería besarle y consolarle y dominarle y para quien ese nombre (Voldemort) es un abrazo paterno, la deja agotada y vacía pero no inconsciente, porque la magia negra no salía de ella.

A Sirius, en el colegio, se le gastaba la sangre Black en forma de ira, y Bellatrix pensaba que si era tan evidente la fuente de su poder, daba igual James Potter y Gryffindor y las peleas contra los Slytherin y que incluso con el tiempo (con mucho tiempo), podría dar igual Remus Lupin.

Pensaba que era igual que ella, y que a lo mejor con eso bastaba.


End file.
